AU:The Duke and The Lady
by serving.ashton
Summary: AU: Edward is a duke in England, best friend to King Henry. Bella is King Henry's wife's lady in waiting. What if they fall in love, but Bella attracts more than Edward's attention? Forces set against them to keep them apart. Duty, Honor, Loyalty...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc. Nothing that comes from anything from Stephenie Meyer belongs to her, no copyright infringement intended.

I got this idea for a story I want to do, but I'm going to try to resist until I finish Bella's Thirst at the very least, and get to work on Raindrops and Day Late. So, this is a test run. If you like this chapter and would like me to write the story, then you can review saying so, and if I get enough people who are interested, then I'll keep it up and write the story.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I opened my eyes to stare at the cold, stone ceiling in the dank room. The bed was high, with posts that extended to the ceiling, and drapes shielded the rest of my room from view, but the ceiling was still exposed to me, bleak and cold. I sat up, pushing aside the sheets and cover in order to stand, bare footed on the cold stone floor that matched the walls and roof. I dressed quickly, wearing simple golden-brown breeches that would allow me to ride and walk comfortably, and a white shirt with a red tunic over it, gold threading lining the seams and outlining a lion on the front. Looking briefly in the small mirror that was set against the stand beside my bed, I ran a hand through my hair, making a poor attempt to smooth down my disheveled hair. It was unlikely that it had ever or would ever be anything but thick and in disarray.

Leaving my room, I stepped into the hallway to be met by two guards who were posted outside my chamber. Both had been leaning against the wall, but as I came out they snapped to attention. Afterward I began walking and they followed like annoying lap dogs.

The walk down to the courtyard was long; I looked at the heavy, elaborate rugs and drapes that lined the walls and floors as I went. It was a relief to get outside into fresh air where I could see the blue sky. Reasons such as these, along with his distaste for the intruige of politics, were a few examples of why he was glad to not be King of England. Not to mention that such a desire would ruin the close friendship I had with King Henry, who was one of my closest friends. He, along with Thomas and Luke and myself, were nearly always in each other's company when not busy.

Swinging up on to my chestnut stallion, which was held ready for me by a groom, I urged it into a trot, leaving the courtyard with a clatter of hooves on rock before turning the reins, and horse in response, to the right field. Henry, Thomas, and Luke were already waiting for me.

"Slept in late, have we?" Thomas teased, wheeling his gray mare around in one place.

"Just wanted to make sure I was rested for banquet tonight," I commented lightly. The banquet tonight would be larger than usual, as many guests were arriving to discuss the opportunity and reasons for war with France.

"Well, Lucas and Henry were fairly late as well," Thomas allotted, smirking at the two to his left.

"_We_ wanted to be rested for the ladies-in-waiting coming in tonight for the queen," Lucas said, defending himself and Henry, who nodded in affirmation. Though Henry was married, he was not involved with his wife except in public, nor did he make any secret of his affairs with many women. Lucas, who was not married and had no cause for secrecy besides discretion and his safety from the fathers of his liasons, was well-known among men and women alike for his flirtations and liasons, for lack of a better word. Thomas was an idealist, and a strict Catholic who kept his morals in line, and though not the closest to me of the friends, the one who I often got along best with. .

"Well, as they are not coming in until later in the afternoon, can we get on with out ride?" I demanded. We were planning on heading up the bluff for a gallop before heading to meet the other courtiers for a hunt. The other three laughed and we turned toward the rising land, kicking our horses into a wild gallop and racing each other to the top. Poor Thomas fell slightly behind in the race, while Lucas, Henry and I competed to be the first to crest the hill. Luckily for me, I had the least duties and so more time for pleasure, as a result spending more time outside and riding than the first two. They were close behind, and I could see when I glanced to my right that Lucas's face was alight with fun-filled determination to win, and to my left Henry's face was angry at his failure to throw us all in the dust. He grew neck and neck with me, our horses blowing from the weight of our muscled, youthful bodies. Leaning low over my chestnut horse's neck, butt rising out of the saddle, I whispered in the horse's ear, "Come on, don't let them win." And my horse took off, strides stretching farther and faster to eat up the ground and carry me ahead of my competitors to the top of the bluff, where I passed over and continued downward a ways, unable to stop my horse before.

Trotting back up to the top of the bluff, I looked over the edge and saw below an expanse of green, the grass soft, lush, and inviting from up here, where the dust had predominantly taken over the top of the bluff, the grass remaining sparse and dry, as it always was in the beginning of spring.

"I would have beat you," Henry claimed angrily. I said nothing, knowing well my friend's temper and pride. Lucas looked like he was about to protest, but I looked at him quickly, brows raised, and he said nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our little foursome trotted back into the courtyard in high spirits, except for the fact that Lucas and Henry weren't speaking to each other, each face lined with anger when he caught the other looking at him.

"Well, you three head off to dinner. I don't think I'm going." I'd never had any particular liking for the way dinner was run; I preferred my mid-day meals quiet and small. Thomas' head turned my way and I nodded in silent agreement-Thomas could come as well. Lucas and Henry shrugged before walking off toward the grooms that were waiting, obviously their argument forgotten in their mutual displeasure at our unsocial behavior. Chuckling to myself, I clucked and my horse walked toward another set of two grooms. "I'll be back," I assured one. He couldn't have been more than ten, dressed in the green livery of the stablehands, and barely able to control a full grown horse.

Thomas and I took the servant's staircase down to the kitchen, where we procured a small lunch by some inevitable light flirting on my part, despite my obvious discomfort. Soon Thomas and I were on our way with several large legs of a turkey and some plates full of various greens and sweets. I don't know how the grooms packed it into the saddlebags, but Thomas and I swung up onto the horses, his a dark bay, and walked at a casual pace out the gates so as not to disturb the food.

We walked a ways on the road before turning out horses onto a hidden trail that I knew and ended up at a small clearing that was surrounded by trees. Sprawled out on the grass with our horses tethered to trees, we ate in silence for a while before Thomas spoke.

"Do you think we will always be able to do things such as this, Edward?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a while before answering. "It's likely that I will, being only third in line to the throne and with the others in perfect health, in all my life not be missed much no matter what I do. Being the king's cousin will provide me with duty and status, but yes, I think I shall be fairly free to do as I please." It took me a while to figure out what to say to Thomas. "Your father is the king's general. While you are not held to anything at the moment, it's possible that you will be called upon to join the navy, or else assigned to some other duty that pleases Henry."

"And when we are married," Thomas said, "hopefully we shall not have to spend time out here, and can spend more time with our wives and family. I said nothing, but thought to my distant future as a married duke, likely with a household full kids. I did not look upon the coming years with joy. No one had yet to inspire a passion in me that made me ache for her presence. Unfortunately, my duty would likely include marrying someone from a foreign land to forge an alliance with said land.

"I just like the peace of things," Thomas continued, and I nodded with agreement before finishing my dinner.

"We should get back," I suggested. "Henry and Lucas will never let us forget it it we me miss the coming of the queen's new ladies in waiting." Thomas laughed before nodding in agreement, muddy brown hair ruffling in the wind, though not long at all. My own copper lock blew about in the wind, long and thick, and covering my green eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Men from all over the palace, married and unmarried alike, though young, single men dominated the crowd, came to the hall and lined the sides where the multitude of women would pass. Lucas was at the front of the line, but leaned casually against the pillars than were spaced. Moving closer to him, I asked, "Why aren't you more eager to see the ladies?" Lucas would consider these a new source of entertainment, fresh young women who were more than willing to do anything to gain the attention of an attractive man.

"Seeming desperate for them is pathetic," Lucas said with a careless wave toward the many men who were gazing toward the door with hungry eyes. I had to agree with him.

"Women will drift toward the men who are drooling for them like dogs." I watched as the doors opened, everyone there, including the king, straightening. Watching without paying that much attention, though I was curious, my gaze turned toward the women who began to file in.

The majority of the women were blonde, likely according to the king's usual preference. Most walked with they sly, knowledgeable eyes catching the gazes of men. They knew they were attractive, and they flaunted it. Men from all over the would would die for the attentions of such women, and many had. Their confidence bordered on slutty in some, and all put me off. Most of their faces looked the same, with the same features that were generically pretty, but none stood out to me.

Then she walked by.

Her eyes caught my attention first. They were large, thickly lashed like a cow, and unlike all the other women's. Though they held knowledge- I could tell by their dark, chocolate brown depths that she knew very well the goings on of the noblemen and what her purpose would likely be in coming here- her eyes also held an innocent light. She was optimistic, young, fresh, and not going to be taken advantage of my men seeking a one night's pleasure. Dark brown hair that shone in the light filtering in through the windows glinted off her locks as they waved down to her waist, the top layer pulled back and done into an elegant style that wove several strands into her thick mane. Her body was perfection; her tiny waist opening wider into small, but definitely curved, hips and the perfect chest. She had a long, graceful neck. She was shorter than most of the others, maybe 5'3", and her pale skin was unblemished, standing out against her dark violet satin dress.

Our eyes connected for just an instant before her gaze shifted and she looked straight ahead, leaving me to stare at her profile.

I looked, stunned, to Lucas and then Henry. Both were staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I stepped through the door, but my mind was still back in the room we'd entered the palace with. The grand architecture on the outside had drawn my attention, the stone walls tall, light, and carved in many places into extraordinary terraces and flamboyant decor. Inside the hall, however, it was less bright from a lack of windows, though the few that they did have let in bright, pure sunlight. The men were all lined up like pigs, it detracted from my opinion of the place greatly. Did the men not have anything better to do than peer at the ladies in waiting coming to court? I could feel various persons' eyes following me, and I though I tried not to, it seemed impossible not to look around at my new home. 

I could see the king, and for a moment our eyes connected. I could see that he was fairly attractive, but not to me. He seemed extremely concerned with the coming of the ladies, which told me a great deal about his character, but he had a look in his eyes that displayed his boredom with his everyday life. He was decently tall, maybe almost six feet- He didn't impress me.

Eyes moving on to the rest of the crowd, I saw a blonde headed mean who watched me hungrily, making me uncomfortable. Scanning down a man who was dark and leaned casually against a pole with his face illuminated by the light from the windows and yet accentuated by the shadow that was cast partway over him. He looked bored, but I could see otherwise by the way his keen eyes took in his surroundings, especially the women walking through the doors.

Moving on, I briefly assessed many of those watching, memorizing their faces if they appeared important. Then my attention caught on one young man, maybe twenty five, who appeared genuinely uninterested in his surroundings. He was quite possibly the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. His bronze coloured hair, his piercing, green eyes, his straight nose, perfect body, and strong features honed in on me, and I met his eyes. He was intelligent, it was obvious from the glint in his eyes, and he didn't appear to be interested in looking at the women for the purpose of scoping out future bed warmers. His informal attire suggested that he wasn't purely involved in politics, or else not very important, because he could spend time outside.

I pulled my gaze away quickly, not wanting to seem interested. Not that I was. There were many attractive men who weren't important, and quite possibly intelligent, in England. This one was no different from most others, no doubt. It went against my first impression, but I'd learned long ago not to think too highly of men without knowing. Still, I couldn't help but think that somewhere there had to be a good man I could love. Maybe I was destined for someone I would never meet, and if so, I would likely be forced into a loveless marriage. Even if I did meet him, I was likely to be forced into a loveless marriage. As I walked through the door, I shook my head to clear it. That wouldn't happen to me. I would meet my love, and I would be with him. The only kind of love I could imagine would be the kind that would make me think of him every day, long for him, and die if he were gone.

I was broken out of my reverie when an old woman entered a small room we'd been led in to [I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going and coughed to gain our attention. Many small conversations had broken out, leading to a loud din resounding off the stone walls of the room.

"Welcome to the palace!" the old lady cried in a loud, albeit coarse and croaky, voice. "I am Lady Bleakley, the Head Lady of the Queen. Queen Katherine will be out to meet you all soon, after which you will receive your instruction from myself." She stepped out to the side of the room and watched us as we waited. People began to speak amongst themselves again, and one girl who was even shorter than I, perhaps barely over five feet, turned to me.

"Hello, milady. I'm afraid I do not recognize you. I am Lady Jessica." Her large, curly mound of hair was twisted into a high not, and I looked down, for once, into her pale, liquid blue eyes and relatively plain features.

"I am Lady Bella. My father is the Lord Swan." My father was a marquess, and it was apparent that Lady Buckingham was familiar with the title.

"Oh! Forgive me Lady Bella for not recognizing you!" She flipped a curl carelessly, full of self import. "It's so hard to remember all the courtiers when so many come to meet me." She gave no title for her own family, so I wondered. Her dramatic attire hinted at wealth, but I'd never heard of her, and there was a coarseness about her I wasn't too fond of.

"Ah, Lady Jessica!" A blonde girl cried, dashing up and embracing the short girl.

"Lady Lauren!" Lady Jessica responded before pulling away. "You must meet my new acquaintance, Lady Bella!" She waved her hand at me, and Lady Lauren assessed me while I did the same. She was tall, or at least taller than I, and had dirty blonde hair that was shoulder length like Jessica's. Her pinched face wasn't unattractive, but she had an expression that made her appear nauseous. I curtsied, however, extending a leg to lower myself, while under my petticoats my legs shook with effort, threatening to make me fall over. My wobble was visible apparently, because Lady Lauren snickered when she thought I wasn't looking.

"I am Lady Buckingham," she said as an introduction, flaunting her title as the Duke of Buckingham's daughter.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again when a small trumpet sounded and the doors opened. In walked a lady more regal than I'd ever seen. She was obviously the queen, and I stood up straighter, reaching my full height, little though it was. Lady Katherine was clearly older than King Henry VIII, but she had a majesty about her that made my breath catch. She'd been a beauty as a younger woman, but now her beauty had faded some, lines of worry and care wearing her face out. Her hair was done up elaborately in the new style, some strands flecked with gray.

"Ladies," Queen Katherine said in a quiet voice that still carried. We all curtsied simultaneously. "I am Lady Katherine, as you may call me. I shall very much like to get to know you all." She spoke for a bit more about the appreciation she had for us all and what we would mainly have to do. Then she excused herself to go see the king, and Lady Bleakley stepped up again.

After a long list of expectations and duties and schedules along with the alternating shifts we would take, we were shown to our rooms. I listened to Jessica and Lauren chatter while we walked and I thought. I was surprised at the amount of free time we would have, and the number of ladies in waiting Lady Katherine required. There were maybe fifteen of us, and including the five that would be remaining, that would make twenty. I couldn't help but think of how I'd had a single maid at home.

We shared rooms, and later those who remained or those favored would be allowed to use their own room. Luckily, I shared with neither Lady Jessica nor Lady Lauren. Instead, my roommate was a bouncy woman named Lady Alice, who was the only daughter of the King's nephew, the Duke of York [Made that up, sorry if I'm wrong xP

When it was time for dinner, Lady Alice clasped my arm and fairly dragged me along the dark halls toward the eating hall. Many people were sitting at the table that seemed long enough to hold a hundred. There was another long table parallel to the first, and at the head of both there was a shorter table perpendicular to the two former, at which sat the King, his wife, and several other dignitaries, etc. Of course, the ladies in waiting were not important enough to sit near to the King, so we were designated seats at the foot of one of the table.

"I'm _starving_!" Alice exclaimed upon seeing the food laid out upon the expanse of wood. I giggled slightly at her informal behavior, sitting down in the chair proffered by one of the serving men. Lady Jessica and Lauren were sitting across from me, and a friendly looking, extremely tall woman was sitting beside them, maybe a year or two older than the rest of us.

"I'm Lady Alice, and this is Lady Bella," Lady Alice announced in a bubbly manner that I was beginning to think was characteristic of the lady.

"Lady Angela," she said with a small smile. The woman had caramel coloured hair with light highlights; her eyes a plain brown. She had a kind expression, and when she was standing, was taller than all of use by at least a foot.

Dinner was excellent, with a large carved bird of some sort accompanied by soft white bread, vegetables, and other sides. There was entertainment provided throughout the meal, with several women dancing a play for the King's enjoyment.

"So, have you ever been to the palace before?" Alice asked me. I opened my mouth as I shook my head to indicate no, but I was interrupted by Lauren.

"_I've_ been here many a time," she interjected, to which Alice replied with a look of disdain. "I spent a great deal of time here, and I attracted a lot of attention, especially the king's." She smiled in what she imagined was a clever, tempting look, I supposed. Lauren was apparently the type of person who imagined that the entire world revolved around her. Which, I suppose her own world did, considering her father was a duke, and so she was further up in social status than all but Alice out of the five of us. I commented on nothing, merely eating my supper in relative peace.

At one point I looked over to see that the bronze-haired nobleman was arguing intensely with the dark man I'd seen earlier leaning against the columns and another man who had mostly white hair and a lined face. The older man I recognized by name- he was the Duke of Buckingham, Lady Lauren's father. Their conversation was growing more passionate and much louder as time went on. I stopped paying attention out of respect for their privacy, though they should not have been arguing like that in public.

The latest fashions had become the newest topic for chatter amongst the ladies in waiting, and I listened without much interest, never having been one for fiddling with needles or dresses.

As time proceeded and entertainment shifted to various acts of humor or song, I began to feel ill. I'd eaten little, but I do not think I had ever had that particular bird before, and as such it was disagreeing with my stomach. Excusing myself according to protocol, I stood, moving cautiously around the people milling around to avoid bumping into anyone. My soft, plain slipper caught on the edge of a stone in the floor that was slightly raised off the ground. My eyes wide as the ground grew close and closer, I held in a yelp but squeezed my eyes shut, only to feel myself halt in midair. Two arms were wrapped around me. I could feel the tendon and defined muscle against my waist as they held me up. Taking on hand off me to grasp my hand, the arm pulled me into a full standing position before releasing the rest of his hold on my waist.

I could feel my cheeks turning red, something that was considered inappropriate, which only made them burn more. Not sure I even wanted to look, I raised my face to peer up at the face of my rescuer.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys know the drill... If I owned anything at all, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction. All credit goes to the lovely Mrs. Meyers.

Oh, and my apologizes for the dates and ages of people that I get wrong. I'm well aware that they are probably very wrong indeed, but in order for my story to fit best, I'm altering it. I _did_ do some slight research about Mary Boleyn and several other characters soon to appear, so their history and character should be fairly accurate. For those of you who have read or seen _The Other Boleyn Girl_ by Phillipa Gregory, her portrayal of Mary is HIGHLY uncommon, as it is recognized by most historians that Mary was promiscuous and Anne kind. Just in case you though to bring it up. Because I've read that book and while I enjoyed it, I will take the more common idea about the Boleyn girls, because they will play parts in this story.

* * *

**Edward**

I was furious, and I stood abruptly from the table.

"Excuse me," I said and bowed to the queen before moving around the tables to leave the room. I strode toward the door when a figure cut me off, tripping. I instinctively reached out, arms wrapping around the woman's waist to hold her up. She turned around in my arms after a moment and I stared. It was the girl from earlier.

Her lips were pale and soft, so tempting up close. Her warm, dark chocolate eyes bored into my own and she appeared stunned. Her face quickly transformed into a polite, cool expression, and I tried to avoid showing my disappointment as the intense moment passed. She coughed before I realized that I was still holding her in my arms. Righting her quickly and stepping away, I was aware that most of the people in the room had their curious eyes on us. I bowed to the woman with my most extravagant flourish.

"I hope you aren't injured, madam." The courtier shook her head slightly in return and gave me a simple curtsy, one that was endearingly amusing at the way she wobbled.

"I am well, thanks to you, but if you would excuse me..." She smiled politely and turned to leave. I couldn't help but asked one question.

"What's your name," I whispered so none but she could hear. She paused, but did not turn.

"Bella," she answered, just as softly, and then she was gone, slipping out the door into the palace halls.

I stood still for a moment before shaking myself out of my astonishment and walking toward the door and opening it for myself and leaving. It was a poor exit compared to before Bella had crossed paths with me, when I'd been storming out in a rage. Now I was sure I looked like a drooling puppy, staring after a piece of meat. Not that the courtier, Lady Bella, was a piece of meat. Bad excuse for a metaphor.

The cold hallway was dark, and I leaned with my back against the stone walls to clear my mind. The damp chill leaked through my tunic and made me begin to shiver. Though part of me wanted to just retreat to my room and call for a warm fire, the larger part of me wanted to head for the outdoors, the more familiar setting for me. As I stood and rounded the corner to head outside, I saw from the corner of my eye Lucas leave the room discreetly. Shaking my head, I stepped into the courtyard and made my way silently toward the stables, easily finding my way in the dark; I'd been in the stable too many times not to know my way blindfolded. Automatically walking over to the stall that housed my chestnut stallion, named by my sister a long time ago Machiavelli out of some strange attraction she had for his novel _The Prince_. I sighed. My sister had been ambitious and fun, full of life and wit. She'd been beautiful, with long brown hair and pale green eyes, and had been the center of the small world we'd had on the manor as children. Every servant, ever farmer and slave had all been wound around her finger. Even our own parents had been easily bendable to her every whim. Before the accident, she'd been perhaps the center of my world.

I shook myself out of my reverie to avoid painful thoughts and looked to the stallion, nicknamed Maki to avoid the long name he'd been dubbed. Letting myself in to his stall, I rubbed my hand gently down his face, scratching his ears comfortably. I was the one of the few in the court who had their own horse that they owned and used specifically for himself or herself.

I stayed there for perhaps an hour before standing, brushing off the straw that clung to my shirt and breeches. I picked up my tunic, which I'd tossed off and thrown to the side as it was uncomfortable. The shirt was thin and soft, wind blowing it against my chest and making me cold again. I'd grown warm in the straw and against the soft hide of my horse.

The walk back to my room was spent slowly. My thoughts were occupied by a variety of things, but mostly the strange young lady in waiting who had come to serve the Queen. I broke off on a tangent after a while as a result of thinking of who Lady Bella served. I didn't approve of how Henry treated Queen Catherine. It was quite possible, in my opinion, that it was Henry's fault, and not the queen's, that they couldn't have a boy. His disrespect for her in how he treated and flaunted his mistresses made me pity the older woman. But the rational part of my mind reasoned that the King expected a boy, and Queen Catherine was very likely approaching an age where she couldn't have children. It was possible that she was already at that age. Rumors were flying, and I feared the unrest that such an event would cause. Henry would have to take a new wife, and my next thought was immediately fear for the hungry looked Henry cast over Bella's form. Surely he would look higher than her? I could only hope. Perhaps he would make Bessie Blout's bastard his legitimate heir. It hadn't been christened Henry Fitzroy for nothing. Maybe Henry was giving up hope for Catherine. I had reason to think that Henry was losing interest in Mary Boleyn, the elder of the two Boleyn girls. Her sister, I couldn't remember her name, was in France studying. Mary Boleyn had been sent away from France by the king himself in disgrace; her affair with the King of France and later multiple sexual affairs left her to be sent out of the country and back to England. In any case, the girl was widely renowned to be beautiful.

I'd seen her before, considering she was always with the king when he was in court, and she was not all that impressive to me. She was tall and had full lips and pale, watery blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that was wavy and soft. But her face was rounded, like she had no cheekbones, and her face had no warmth. She was all sexual appeal, with a large bust and seductive, bordering on sluttish, attitude. There was no class to her features, but I could see how she'd become the king of France's mistress as well as Henry's.

However, the matter of Henry losing interest in her was worry for me. He'd be looking for other mistresses, someone who could keep his interest. Once Mary and his other mistresses had given up themselves to him, Henry showered them with loving gestures and gifts, but the chase was over and he moved on. I was no fool. I'd seen the way Henry'd looked at Bella-Lady Bella- yesterday. There was more than simple lust in his eyes. She was beautiful in an unconventional way, like I said before, and Henry knew it. Bella- Lady Bella- was a long ways off Henry's typical preference in women. Henry usually liked blonde women, smiling, easy women, women who were ready to take in his advances and eventually give in to provide for his pleasure. Lady Bella seemed to be the opposite.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I opened the door to a private room that usually lay empty and froze, horrified at the sight that greeted me.

(hehe, I thought about leaving it off here, but I decided to be nice... Oh, and by the way the next part should not be read if you're under thirteen- It's not like it's detailed or anything, but just in case... I'll let you know when you can read again.)

Lucas was laying on a small sofa that was pushed up against the far wall, long and cushiony.

He wasn't the only one on the couch.

A pale, relatively slender girl lay beneath him, her skirts pulled up to her waist. The woman's legs were wrapped around Lucas' waist, and one hand was holding him above her while the other was down the front of her dress expertly. The girl had one hand fisted in his hair and the other below his waist, and his breeches were pulled down to his knees as he pulsed in and out of the courtier under him.

My first thought was that this was Bella, and all my opinions and daydreams were dashed. But then Lucas shifted at the noise of the door opening and grinned mischievously at me. I sighed in relief, for the girl below my friend was _not_ Bella, but a blonde, pinched girl. Now that I could see her properly... meaning her _face_... I could see the differences. She was taller than Lady Bella, and not quite as slender as the dark haired woman I'd met.

"Edward!" Lucas greeted casually, pushing off the couch and unashamedly pulled his pants back up. He completely ignored the girl he'd just been laying with. She stood, pulling her dress down simply and running her fingers through her hair, which wasn't mussed much. Lucas must have been in a hurry. The girl was familiar, but I was briefly distracted with disgust as she caught my eye and made an inviting gesture before slipping out another door that led into a side hall.

(YOU CAN READ NOW)

Then it struck me. "The Duke of Buckingham's daughter, Lucas?" I demanded, furious. Lucas' brazen behavior was usually excused, or subtle enough that there was no reason to complain, but the daughter of Buckingham? The second or third most powerful man in England? Certainly there were others with higher social standing and titles, but Buckingham was rich and powerful.

"She was hot for me," Lucas said simply before grasping my shirt collar and pulling me out the same door Buckingham's daughter had left.

"You'd better make sure he, nor anyone else, ever finds out!" I warned, and Lucas laughed off my warnings with a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. And I'm done with her. There are plenty of other new young girls to entertain me." And that was what worried me

The next day...

I woke up groggily, not having slept well the night before. Rolling out of my bed and stumbling to wash, I made sure I was completely clean before dressing in a pair of dark brown trousers and a pale, foresty green shirt that had loose sleeves and buttons at the top. I left most of the them undone and walked toward the the gardens. Henry had announced the day before that tomorrow we would be beginning our summer progress, and I wanted to enjoy the gardens and scenery here while I could.

When I reached the smaller of the gardens I was surprised to see the Lady Bella standing with her back to me under a small oak tree. I smiled inexplicably at the sight of her and strode over to her and stopped several paces away. The woman was wearing a pale yellow dress of satin that had a full, but natural skirt that swung around with her every movement, lending her grace and elegance. The bodice was fitted, the waistline emphasized by the end of the corset that was laced up under her dress. I imagined that the corset did little for Lady Bella, as she was so short and tiny that I would have thought she didn't need one. As she turned at the sound of my approached, I couldn't help but note that the neckline of her dress was low cut, and her breasts were pushed up by the dress to set off her figure. Her defined collarbone looked delicate and inviting, and her slender shoulders were partially covered by the sleeves of the dress, but some of the pale flesh was left tantalizingly revealed.

"Good day, Lady Bella," I said with a flourishing bow again. I waited expectantly after she turned, and was ataken back at the sight of the animosity that sprang up in her eyes.


End file.
